It Just Takes A Tumble
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: College AU. Castiel Novak never thought that he'd have a woman fall at his feet, yet that's exactly how he meets the love of his life. A cute, fluffy romance story, with plenty of drama and angst. Please R&R! M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **College AU. Castiel Novak never thought that he'd have a woman fall at his feet, yet that's exactly how he meets the love of his life. A cute, fluffy romance story, with plenty of drama and angst. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Hope you like this new fic! Enjoy! I've been job hunting so much over the past few days I didn't know if I'd be able to update! Hope I get something soon! Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Takes A Tumble<strong>

**Chapter One**

A tumble.

That was all it took. Castiel was heading out of the last class of the day when he saw a flash of colour swoop past him and he heard the thud. Then he heard the laughter of four girls who were stood pointing to the ground in front of him. He looked down to see another girl glaring back tearfully at the others who waved mockingly at her, walking away and yelling mean comments about her. He put his books down and his bag, going to help the young girl up, realising she had crutches.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, catching a glimpse of what appeared to be scarring as her jeans had slid up her leg lightly.

She quickly covered it up and nodded, trying to hide the tear that escaped her heavy blue eyes. Castiel looked at her and his breath caught in his throat. She had the most gorgeous pair of big, innocent blue eyes he'd ever seen, and her hair that was thick, blonde and wavy, just reaching her shoulders. She was beautiful. So beautiful. Not in an obvious way...It was just something that pulled him to her.

"Th-thanks..." She whispered, gasping in pain as she rested on her leg, "Jesus..."

"Easy..." Castiel soothed as she buckled slightly, "Steady now...What's your name?"

"Madison..." She whispered, "Madison Coles. I'm in your class."

"Oh..."

What an ass Castiel felt for that one. He'd not even noticed she was in his class? How could he not notice that gorgeous face? Perhaps she was one of those quiet girls that no-one notices no matter what.

"Sorry..." He said straight away, hoping she wasn't upset by the fact he didn't recognise her.

"It's okay, Castiel." She replied, leaving him shocked that she knew his name, "No-one else notices me. So why should you?"

She turned to leave, but Castiel didn't want her to. What if she didn't have any friends to turn to? What if there was no-one she could spend some time with? He couldn't leave her alone, not on the first day of term. He gently grabbed her arm, stopping her where she was.

"No, I'm sorry..." He said, a little more panicked than he expected to be, "Please, don't leave. It's nice to meet you."

She looked around trying to hide her shock, since she couldn't believe anyone thought it a pleasure to meet her. He'd probably turn like the others did when he knew about her family. She watched him pick up his books and bag, smiling at him softly. If she could have a friend at any point, she'd take the chance, and Castiel was a nice guy. She'd seen him interact with other people, she knew how nice he was.

"It's nice to meet you too..." She replied, "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem." Castiel said softly, not wanting her to go away on her own, "Listen, do you wanna come to the campus diner with me? I want to get to know you..."

_'Why would you want to get to know me?'_ She thought, yet she didn't want to let go of the one chance she had to have a friend, someone who she found so wonderfully kind it was unbelievable.

"Sure...That'd be great." She answered shyly, "Thank you."

They headed through the drab corridors, taking the elevator since Madison was too scared to use the stairs on her crutches, and they began to talk about their lives, their families, their aspirations. But Castiel couldn't help but think that Madison was perhaps hiding something from him. She seemed very reserved about her life, not saying much about her family or her childhood. They ordered a pizza to share, something the diner was only serving for a short time, and both had a bowl of fries between them. They laughed, they joked, and Castiel couldn't understand why people ignored this girl. She was so wonderful to be around and she was so much fun, so happy and so bright despite the nasty injury to her leg, which Castiel wondered if he could ask about.

"Do you mind me asking?" Castiel began, "What...What happened to your leg?"

Madison bowed her head and flushed silently.

"Girls can be quite mean...Especially when..."

"When what?" Castiel asked, horrified.

He knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear, but he had a funny feeling about what was going on. The girls who pushed her down seemed like they'd been adding insult to injury, and that scarring on her leg, if that's indeed what he saw.

"When they find out...certain things about you." Madison finished, and Castiel realised what had happened.

"Those girls...The ones who pushed you down?" He asked, "They did this to you?"

"You can't tell anyone." Madison said quietly, "Please...They'll do worse to me..."

She looked around her and beckoned Castiel closer, becoming tearful as she told him what had happened. She never trusted anyone, so why she could trust him, she didn't know. But she just knew it was okay to tell him, that he wouldn't judge her or agree with them for doing it.

"They live in my home town...Sioux Falls, South Dakota," She began, while Castiel couldn't believe they lived in the same city, "They dragged me into an alley and slashed my leg open."

"Why your leg?" Castiel asked, unable to believe what they'd done to her.

"Because I'm a ballet dancer." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes, "They know...certain things about my life...about my family...and they're from better backgrounds than me. They picked on me all the way through school and all paid their way into this college just to stay near me. To remind me of it all. They slashed my leg to make my life even more of a misery and to ruin my dreams of being a dancer. They've done it too. Can't dance anymore."

Castiel reached over to take her hand, pulling his back as she flinched away. She threw some money on the table, grabbing her bag and standing with her crutches carefully.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She whispered, "Goodnight, Castiel."

"Wait!" He replied as she went to leave, throwing his own money on the table and grabbing his things before rushing after her, "Wait, Madison, please!"

The girl stopped at the door, turning as he approached. He felt awful that she was upset and he didn't want to leave her feeling like that.

"Where's your room?" He asked, "Let me walk you home, please?"

"Ground floor of the residential building." She replied, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I'll walk you back, okay?" He whispered, rubbing her arm, "Listen, I'm not bothered about your past...It won't matter to me if something bad happened. I want to be your friend, alright? I like you. You're really nice, and people should treat you better."

"Thank you." She said shakily, allowing him to head out with her to the residential building.

* * *

><p>Castiel found himself in deep conversation with Madison into the night, and couldn't believe how petty the four girls were for bullying her like this and for slitting her leg. They didn't like her because she had two moms. How low could people get? Castiel was dumbstruck when she told him and he laughed at the girls for being so pathetic. Although he couldn't expect any less from them. He knew all of them from previous classes the year before. Lisa Braeden? Whore. Ruby and Meg Masters? Whores. Rachel Adler? Biggest whore of them all. They couldn't hold a candle to Madison's intelligence and beauty, and he reckoned they were so jealous of this and her talents that they'd slashed her leg to scar her, to make her 'ugly'. She wasn't ugly in the least, even with her scarred leg.<p>

"I think it's awesome that you have two moms." Castiel told her, "You've had two moms your whole life?"

"Yes." Madison giggled, "Emma and Jo. Emma is my birth mom. She's Emma Coles, and Jo is Jo Harvelle. They're not gonna get a civil partnership or anything, they're happy just as they are. Here..."

She took out her purse and showed Castiel a photo of her parents, and he smiled at how beautiful they looked together. Emma was so like Madison in her face it seemed unbelievable. He grinned at her and noticed that Emma's stomach was swollen.

"They're beautiful." He said with a big smile, "That you in there?"

He pointed to Emma's stomach and Madison nodded, taking the photo back and kissing it softly. She missed her parents. They loved her so much, and her father did too.

"My papa..." She said softly, handing Castiel another photo, "His name's Marcus. He lives in Mitchell, so the journey to see him doesn't take too long either by car or train."

She looked nothing like her father, but she definitely had his hair colour. He smiled at her and sat close to her on the bed, frowning a little when he saw the time to be almost midnight.

"I should go...let you sleep." He told her softly, writing something down on a slip of paper, "My number. Text or call me in the morning and I'll come and meet you before class, huh?"

"That'd be great." Madison smiled, barely able to believe her luck, "Thank you."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **College AU. Castiel Novak never thought that he'd have a woman fall at his feet, yet that's exactly how he meets the love of his life. A cute, fluffy romance story, with plenty of drama and angst. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Following my plan, tomorrow's chapters shall include at least three of the following:

1. In Too Deep - Chapter Three

2. Lessons in Love - Chapter Nine

3. My Best Kept Secret - Chapter Three

4. Can I Keep You - Chapter Seven

5. A Friend of A Friend - Chapter Two

If I can't complete all of them, it's partially to do with my visit to my local job centre in the morning. Enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Takes A Tumble<strong>

**Chapter Two**

With a soft sigh, Madison brushed her hair once more, slinging her bag over her shoulder and picking up her books carefully, balancing them against herself as she grabbed one of her crutches and opened the door to her room only to find Castiel standing there waiting for her. His smile was as beautiful as the day before and the grin he met her with was so stunning she couldn't help but smile in return. She was so grateful to finally have someone to talk to and someone to accompany her in her lessons.

"Morning!" Castiel exclaimed brightly, earning a shy smile from her.

"Good morning." She replied, her arm quaking with the weight of the books.

"Here...let me get those..." Castiel began softly, "Get your other crutch."

"I-I can manage." Madison reassured him, earning a stern shake of the head from him.

"No. Give me your books." He told her, "Please?"

Warily, she handed them over, unable to believe that someone could be so kind as to give her help like this. She headed back and got her other crutch, locking her door and taking the thinner books of hers and placing them in her bag. She smiled and Castiel grinned in return as the two set off towards their first class of the day.

"Hey, Novak!"

Castiel turned to see Lisa Braedan and the other girls approaching, and found that Meg was getting all too close to him. He narrowed his eyes at them and carefully pulled Madison that bit closer.

"What are you hanging around with that for?" Lisa asked, glaring at Madison who bowed her head.

"If you mean Madison, she's a person, not an object." Castiel began, "She's a wonderful person and I'd much rather be in her company than yours or any of the other bitches you hang around with. Now, go away and let us continue our day in peace."

With that, he nudged Meg out of the way and led Madison away carefully, leaving all the other girls there looking stunned. He smiled comfortingly at Madison who hid her face as a tear slid down her cheek slowly, her skin tinted with a red hue in her embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay..." Castiel told her, "Those girls, they know nothing, alright? You're amazing. Don't you ever forget that."

They continued to their classroom and did all they could to try and get on with their day. Castiel defended her as much as he could all day long, and no matter what anyone did or said, he stuck right by Madison and he kept her close to him and safe with him all day. He wasn't about to let other idiots who were simply jealous of her ruin her life. They headed back to Castiel's apartment, that was near the university building, after just two classes and spent the day talking some more. It got to the early hours of the evening and both of them looked up as the door opened. And Castiel's best friend, someone who'd been friends with him since they were merely babes in arms, walked into the room.

"Hi, Dean." Castiel said with a smile, turning to Madison, "Madison, this is Dean Winchester, a lifelong friend of mine. Dean, this is Madison Coles."

"Hi." Dean grinned, "Good to meet you."

"And you." Madison replied, watching Dean study her for a moment.

"Dean, stop staring at her chest." Castiel laughed, looking to Madison and taking her hand, "I'm so sorry, Maddie, he's a pervert."

Madison studied him for a moment and realised that he'd just given her a nickname. She couldn't believe someone had nicknamed her. Her mother and step-mother were the only ones who ever did that. And as she looked up at Dean, she saw that was grinning. She looked in the direction that he was and realised he had his eye on the badges on her bag. He knelt down to look closer, looking up at her with a wide smile.

"Metallica and ACDC? You're amazing!" Dean laughed, "Dude, I have every album on tapes."

"Tapes?" Madison asked curiously.

"My car's a classic." Dean laughed, "'67 Chevy Impala. Only plays tapes."

Madison giggled and blushed, realising that Castiel was still holding her hand. He let go quickly, smiling apologetically and helping her gather her books together.

"Madison...?" He asked softly, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

In reality, he wanted her to stay for longer than dinner, but it would be a bit bold after knowing her for just two days to ask her to spend the night. She smiled at him gratefully and shook her head, biting her lip and blushing again.

"No, thank you." She whispered, "I-I'd like to get this essay finished..."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, "We're having pizza..."

With a smile, Madison set her bag back down and nodded gratefully, earning a smile from Castiel who reached out and hugged her close to him. She was a little shocked but she embraced him in return, smiling brightly as he pulled away. She'd only ever received hugs from her parents and other family, but now her first friend had hugged her, she felt incredible.

* * *

><p>Madison got back to her room and got herself ready for bed. She'd had the most amazing time with Castiel, and she was so happy that finally she'd found a friend after all her years of torment who she could trust. At nineteen years old, she should've been very confident and should've easily come out of her shell by then, but she'd been through so much bullying and had been ignored by so many people, it was very difficult for her to do so. As she returned from the bathroom, she heard her phone ringing, and placing her crutches in the corner by her bed, she hobbled to the bed and picked up her phone, seeing the caller ID and smiling to herself. She flipped open the phone and held it to her ear, grinning widely.<p>

"Hi, Mom!" She beamed, "How are you and Jo?"

_"Hey, baby!" _Emma replied happily, _"I'm wonderful, thank you, but Jo has a cold. I need to take care of her at the moment. How are you?" _

Dare she tell her mother? She didn't want to jynx anything...Well...She was pretty sure her mother would be happy to hear her good news.

"Mom, I made a friend..." She breathed, hearing a gasp and a giggle on the other end of the line from her mother.

_"Oh, honey! That's amazing!"_ Emma cried, _"Boy or girl?" _

"Boy." Madison replied, "His name is Castiel Novak...He's amazing! He's so lovely, and he really looks after me. He's done nothing but fend off bullies today and he's done all he could to make me laugh."

_"Sweetie, that's wonderful." _Emma said softly, _"I'm so happy for you. He sounds very reliable." _

Madison grinned to herself. Castiel really was reliable. He took really good care of her, and she couldn't ask anything more of him. And she continued her conversation with her mother, feeling warm inside at the thought of seeing Castiel the next day.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
